In the field of digital logic, extensive use is made of well known and highly developed complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. As CMOS has begun to approach maturity as a technology, there is an interest in alternatives that may lead to higher performance in terms of speed, power dissipation computational density, interconnect bandwidth, and the like. An alternative to CMOS technology comprises superconductor based single flux quantum circuitry, utilizing superconducting Josephson junctions (JJs), with typical signal power of around 4 nanowatts (nW), at a typical data rate of 20 gigabits per second (Gb/s) or greater, and operating temperatures of around 4 kelvins.
An inverter is an electrical circuit device capable of inverting an input signal into an output. A polarity inverter inverts the polarity of an input signal such that a positive input value having some magnitude is inverted to produce an output signal, or result in an output state, having a negative input value equal in magnitude to the input value but opposite in sign or polarity. In digital logic contexts having only two logical senses, a logical inverter is a gate capable of inverting a logical input into a logical output having the opposite logical sense of the logical input. Thus, an inverted “low” or “0” logical input provides a “high” or “1” logical output, and vice-versa. A polarity inverter can invert the polarity of an input signal in a manner that many involve more states than the binary states associated with logical inversion, e.g., three states or more.